Healing Song, You are not alone
by Serpient
Summary: A story about a girl lost in Suna who found her way. A girl who has the ability to control the bijuu helps Gaara and the others. GaaraXOC ;) Disclaimer I don't have any rights to Naruto. Im a very I don't put any AN's in my stories so it's all here in this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

"What happened to you?" His voice was rough and scratchy. He grabbed my face with strong fingers and rough hands, making my downcast eyes look up at him. It hurt to see those eyes so full of feelings for me, so tortured at my decaying sprit. "What did they do to you?" he asked the most painful of questions and the guilt in me made it unbearable to look at him. I looked down and my eyes stung with unshed tears. He waited, his hands never moving from my face.

"They took everything away from me..." My voice cracked as I voiced the devastation of my mind. I had no ability to speak above a whisper. And the next part I uttered made my tears spill freely, my pains ripped open for him too see.

"They took everything I wanted to give to you." I felt him still, his breathing slow down, as though he was deep in thought. He pulled me into his tight embrace, holding me so bone crushingly close. I looked over his shoulder at nothing, I was hollow now and the guilt at that tore and obliterated me to absolute nothing. Because he deserved better than some broken girl who had who couldn't feel anymore.

"I'm going to kill them." and it was the only promise I knew he could give.

And it wasn't enough.

A kunoichi who just never seemed to get when she was in danger.

She woke up one day and there were no memories to color her mind. She wasn't anyone. She couldn't remember anything before that day. The day she woke up in the sand and heat of the desert, the village of Suna. The Hidden Sand Village.

She was different. She could see it in her skin, in her eyes in her hair. She saw the differences in how people 'felt' around her. She grew up an orphan. But despite her loneliness she was happy, a happy child.

And she met someone who 'felt' like her, and all she wanted was for him to be her friend.

The kids in the streets were playing ball. She, who had no name, was in the shade of some buildings, knees curled into herself. She stared out blankly at the sand moving in the wind. A red ball rolled towards her and stopped directly in front of her. A boy yelled at her.

"Hey throw our ball back." She didn't respond and he neared. He was a regular village boy, his hair brown and his eyes a dark green. He ran up to her smiling, his front teeth missing. He picked up the ball smiling shyly at her.

"Won't you play with us?" he cocked his head to the side, his smile widening. The girl just stared, lifting her head from her arms. The boy kept smiling but he felt weird. She wasn't talking, only starring with a blank face.

"Don't you talk?" She just kept staring. Her mouth opened but she didn't get the chance to speak.

"Kiren, are you coming?" Kiren, the boy, looked over at his 3 friends, he smiled and waved. He turned to the white haired girl and offered his hand.

"Come on, we don't bite!" He giggled and his eyes closed in happiness. She didn't take his hand. It scared her, to touch him, even if that's all she wanted to do was feel another human to know she was alive. She stood, leaning against the building. She was a mess, dirty and dusty and too thin. She wobbled a little and the boy didn't know in his head that it was wrong to see her this way. He felt sadness in him but he wanted to play with her. He saw her a few times around town. She would go through the trash.

He started walking to his friends, laughing as she followed. She didn't smile but he just thought she was sad, sad because his mommy told him she didn't have a mommy or daddy. She just stopped a few feet away from them, just starting at them, observing. She saw a few she recognized.

Then there was the boy with red hair. He had black around his eyes like he was so tired. The black made his eyes practically glow, and she liked them a lot. They reminded her of pictures she'd seen of the ocean. Pictures she found in magazines in trashcans. He had a feeling about him that told her he was like her. All alone.

He was off to the side like he was not asked to be played with. The boys threw the ball at her and she caught it. She walked innocently to the red haired boy. The other boys just starred at her. She was brave and they were scared for her but they wouldn't say anything.

The boy with red hair watched her as she approached the ball partially in front of her face as though she were shy or scared. He thought more the later since that's how everyone felt around him. He was sitting in the sand; facing the boys' play their game and he watched her intently as she kneeled in front of him.

"Play?" Her voice came out scratchy and cracked as though she rarely spoke. Underneath that he could tell she had a nice voice. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her. Unable to understand her question.

"You want to play with us?" He was speechless, but he nodded, standing slowly. The sand shifting of his accord. He looked up at her with those sea like eyes that seemed so haunted and smiled a small smile. It was taken a few moments later.

"He's a monster! Don't play with him! He will eat you!" Kiren yelled at her. The other boys joined in and the girl became so angry. He wasn't a monster. He didn't look like one at all. Especially not the kind that ate you. She glared at them, her icy blue eyes frosting them with cold looks.

"He's not a monster. He doesn't look like a monster at all." She yelled at them, throwing the ball at them. Kiren seemed scared for her.

"Don't, he really will kill you!"

"Leave her, if she's stupid enough to be near him than we can't save her!" Kiren's eyebrows rose and he looked at her with fear, but turned with his friends. She turned to see the red haired boy looking down. He looked so incredibly sad. She kneeled down and drew a heart into the sand. He looked up at her and saw her smiling. He hadn't seen her smile ever and his heart caught in his little body. Fluttering in a way he didn't' know how to explain.

"We can play together than." His smile returned quickly, never having anyone stick up for him or even want to play with him. They started to play in the sand since he seemed so shy. She was making castles and little mountains of sand. The sand was calling him and it didn't want to hurt her, and it made him feel good. The sand never wanted to not kill someone.

She was humming to herself and he was listening in silence when a rock came from nowhere and smashed into his head. He looked up and saw the boys from earlier. They looked angry. The girl gasped as she saw the blood dripping from the gash on his forehead. She reached a small hand out and was about to touch it but stopped. She turned to stare icily at the boys.

"Hey that's not nice! STOP!" The girl put her body in front of her new friend. He seemed so hurt. His fists were shaking and she needed to protect him. Kiren looked hurt and yelled.

"We came back to save you but if you want to be his friend over mine then you are a monster too!" the boys started throwing rocks at her. They pelted and ripped into her from all sides. She started bleeding and tears pricked her eyes, her lip trembled, but she didn't want to cry in front of them. She kept her hands out, trying to block the rocks from hitting her friend. He kept starring at her in wonderment, and then a rage built up inside him and all he saw was red.

The sand moved to protect the girl. A wall of sand solidified in front of her. The boys screamed and gasped. The girl looked up after the rocks stopped hitting her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Wow." Was all she could wordlessly muster. She turned a huge grin on her dirty face to show her friend, but when she turned to look at him, his body was hunched over as though in pain. He was holding his head and he seemed so angry. She felt the rage in him and it was leaking out. She saw the sand roil and coil around him as though reacting to his agitated and enraged state. She fell with the surprise she couldn't control.

"Hey, are you ok? They can't hit us, this sand is protecting us." But he couldn't hear her. The demon was screaming inside him and it wanted blood. Blood for blood. For the blood of his new friend who defended him so selflessly. He wanted to protect her too.

The sand snaked towards the boys who started screaming as it latched onto them. The white haired girl kept staring at him, scared for him. She was about to touch him when he started screaming out. She was scared he was hurt beyond what she could know. But then everything happened too quickly. The other boys screamed but stopped and ninja from the village were everywhere and they grabbed her new red haired friend and took him away. She was pushed aside like so much excess.

She hadn't seen that boy for a long time. Three years passed and she had found a family to take her in. She was able to eat and have a place to sleep. They were a local ninja family that had given her a name and a home.

Nakamitsu Shiori was an odd girl by all who knew her. She didn't like cats or dogs but liked lizards and fish. She stayed up late at night and didn't sleep until 4 in the morning. She had blond hair that was so light it was white. She had the brightest blue eyes, the bluest of eyes in the village, but not the most unique as the boy with red hair and the sea eyes, she thought, had the best eyes.

She thought of him often, but never found it in herself to ask. Then one fateful night she had run into him.

She couldn't sleep like always and snuck out of her bedroom as she often did. Her father was on a mission in another village and her mother was sleeping. She had come home from a strenuous mission. She was a sensei to genin in the village.

So it was easy to sneak out with anyone taking notice. She was now 8 years old and found the city at night peaceful and much cooler than day. Her hair had grown out very long and touched the hem of her dress. She was walking the streets, towards one of her favorite places in Suna, a clearing of trees near her home but a few blocks away. She hummed quietly to herself as she skipped along. She played ninja in her head, hiding from imaginary people.

But the people weren't imaginary and they were hiding in the shadows watching her with a sick need that destroyed innocence.

The red haired boy didn't sleep. He stared out at the sleeping desert city of Suna. His emotions masked by layers of numbness. Like most nights his thoughts drifted to the only person he believed he could call a friend. The only one who had tried to protect a monster. He was 9 years old and already he truly was a murderer, sent out on missions by his father to kill many who were labeled 'enemies'. He had no heart and so it was an easy task. It sated the inner demon within him to taste the blood and death through the sand that he controlled.

As he stared out at the city, a niggling sensation came at him. In the back of his head he couldn't finger what it was but it told him something he never felt before. It made his stomach feel sick and he couldn't understand. He hadn't eaten anything to cause an upset stomach. But the sick feeling turned into a compulsion that drove him to move. To search out where it was leading him; he followed the odd compulsion.

He traveled the city in a cloud of sand, starring down at the quiet streets. His body becoming frantic, it was beginning to grow and hurt into a need that needed to be satisfied. He had to find the reason behind this uncomfortable feeling.

Shiori screamed. Her body arching as her innocence was crudely ripped from her young and fragile body. Tears streaked her face and a scream stayed locked in her throat. Pain seared through her and her fear was something tangible. The monsters that had followed her had their sick hands all over her youthful and innocent body. Their laughs into something maniacal would haunt her waking mind for years.

They lay there, unable to fight back, she was too weak. She let them defile her and so shut herself inside herself, trying not to feel what they were doing to her, trying not to 'know'. But it couldn't be stopped. Her body was ripping open and it hurt so much, and it was at expense of their pleasure. Shiori wasn't able to understand, wasn't able to know the pain and damage she was receiving, but she felt it, oh how she could feel it and it just numbed her even further. The tears kept coming and silent cries she kept screaming with every single ounce of her soul for someone to know and for someone to come and save her.

Blood dripped from her mouth as she held in the screams she couldn't release as the men kept taking away parts of her. Parts she wouldn't understand weren't there until she was older.

At this point the compulsion was a burning hot thing that was driving him almost to the points of madness, which wasn't too hard. This nine-year-old boy murderer had to find whatever was causing this deep and scary ache in him. His sand flared out searching, needing it to end it as much as the master.

He lowered the sand cloud down further into the village; his senses became acute as it he was brought to the place that left a painful need inside him.

And what his eyes saw he couldn't understand, but it left an enraged wrath in him that killing blindly was his only option.

She was there, battered and broken. The only one, the 'only' one who ever looked him not afraid. His sand moved quickly towards the men that pinned down her body, her fragile and busted and brittle small body. She lay at odd angles, staring at him. Only at him. The look in her eyes scared him the most, and he had never really felt fear. Her bright translucent blue eyes were wide. So large in her face filled with a look of fear he recognized, as that's how many people looked at him.

And then he saw red as he heard their laughs turn to bloody screams.

He didn't kill them right away, that would have been too nice and he was never the kind to be that way, and neither was the demon who was inside him restless and in need of blood, of vengeance. His childish face contorted with a rage that most grown men would never know.

He shredded them like so much paper. Their blood painted the streets and small alleyway. Their screams reverberated off the walls in the memory of an echo. He heard them coming. The ones who felt the flux of his chakra. He gently, oh so gently, wrapped the soft sand around the broken girl with the white hair and brought her to him. She was naked and bruised, bloody and staring at him, just staring.

The ache in him that had compelled him to this alleyway, to this girl, subsided the moment she was near him. He could have touched her but he didn't know how, not after seeing how those men had defiled her in ways a boy of nine should not see or a girl of eight experiences.

The fear was in every inch of her, and scarred into her eyes, but she looked at him, it wasn't fear of him he felt, but fear for herself, for those men, for him. He covered her body with his sand, shielding her, and he watched as she relaxed if only a little bit.

"You are safe now." The only words of comfort he could offer her, as he did not know how. He deadpanned them and it would seem as though he was heartless and did not care, but she was the only one. And he knew it. A question was in her eyes, one she couldn't bring to her bloody lips. He just kept staring at her, being near her in his own way.

Then they came. Ibiki was the first to arrive, and then his father and the other jounin that watched over him. They saw the scene before him and he knew they wouldn't understand. They called his name,

"Gaara, what has happened here, who is that child?" The medic nin's who came whenever his chakra enflamed like it did started working on the girl immediately. His sand retracted hesitantly and he starred at her until he walked away, forced by Ibiki's hand.

"Her name is Nakamitsu Shiori, She's Yuri's and Nagato's child. Someone inform them." Those were the last fading words that he heard from the scene of his crime. That name was forever burned into his mind. Shiori.

Shiori sat in the hospital bed. Her parents had placed her in there for 2 weeks straight. They had posted guards out every night in fear. Her mother, Yuri, would sleep next to her every night singing to her child who had been so damaged. She felt helpless about her little girl's pain. She watched her as she stared out the window. The sky was blue and the desert was still its rustic red and heavily pigmented gold and browns. She hadn't spoken since the incident, and quiet wasn't something that Shiori did.

Nagato had come home immediately after hearing of what happened. He felt so guilty he only asked for local missions and refused to go anywhere that wasn't near Shiori.

Yuri watched her as she stared out the window. The hurt in her little girl was something tangible. Yuri felt it deep in her bones, how broken her little singer was, and it broke something inside her. She stood and walked over to Shiori, grabbing a brush in the side table. She sad on the bed beside her and ran her fingers through her hair, brushing as she went through the soft snow-white locks. Shiori began to sing, and it was the most beautiful sound Yuri ever heard.

She started to cry silent tears as she heard her daughter sing such a sad melody. She brushed her hair until Shiori stopped singing and then they just sat in silence for a little bit.

"Where did you hear that song, baby?" She kept starring out the window, but she clenched her hands in small fists and it didn't escape her notice.

"It just came to me. I made it up." She hugged her little girl to her body, a sick guilt twisted into her stomach.

"Do you like to sing?" Shiori turned around to look at her adopted mother, a woman she had come to love so tenderly as if she had given her life.

"Mama, when I sing... I feel good... in here." The little girl brought a small fist to her heart and Yuri was incapable of not crying. She nodded and smiled as tears kept spilling.

"Oh my baby girl." and she brought Shiori into a tight embrace as she held the girl to her and cried. The little girl started to cry as well, the emotions of her mother and seeing her cry bringing her to tears again.

That night her mother slept in the chair on the other side of the room and Shiori watched her, unable to sleep. The nightmares had haunted her, making her relive it every time she fell asleep. When they gave her sleeping medication she had no choice, but she had tried to let them know she was ok. So there she sat up alone, starring out the window and occasionally at her stirring mother.

The moonlight streaked into the small hospital room and it was the only thing outside that she could see. She kept staring at it not aware of the sand that leaked into the hospital room.

She didn't notice the red haired boy until she turned her head. She nearly screamed but caught it in her throat, making only a slight eeping noise. Her mother stirred but rolled over in the chair and fell asleep. She turned back to look at Gaara. His eyes glowed a vicious sea blue green in the moonlight and they mesmerized the little girl. He was her hero after all. He walked up to her; so silent she almost thought he wasn't real.

He stopped right in front of her. He was caught off guard by the pureness of her light blue eyes. The moonlight almost gave them a silver glow. He reached a tentative hand out and touched her cheek, or rather poked it. She just stared at him.

"You're ok," His voice was callous and harsh and sounded so monotone, there was no inflection of emotion. But he wasn't so numb anymore, not when it came to her, only when it came to her. But as soon as he left her presence he was the same. His demon causing his loss of sanity every second, but when he was near her, he felt a sort of calm inside his chest. So he felt a strange sensation as though he dropped something heavy he had been carrying around and not noticing. Yes... it was relief. He watched her watch him. Curious in those eyes of ice.

He kept watching those eyes and his body stiffened as he saw them start to sparkle like diamonds as they filled with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he deadpanned, his nonexistent brows raised in a monotone question.

"I'm... I-I-m so sorry... G-Ga-Gaara-k-kun." She started sobbing as huge tears leaked down her face. Gaara was at a loss, and so very confused. His face was heated with the term of endearment she used, but he didn't know how to respond to her crying.

"Stop that." He snapped out a little harshly. She stopped immediately and looked up at him, eyes wide and lip trembling. "Why are you sorry?" Her lips became to tremble as new tears began to fall, but she tried her hardest not to cry because she knew Gaara-kun didn't like her crying, so she breathed hard containing her sobs as it tore at her throat to let them out.

"B-Because you had to s-save me... I wasn't strong enough..." He stared her down, arrogant and thoughtful. How stupid could she be, she was a weak girl with no ninja skill sets and he was the demon vessel for the Shukaku? How could she have possibly not have needed his help and why is she sad about that.

"Then become strong." He simply stated. She stopped crying immediately after he said those words. She looked at him, the moonlight glinted of his Sand Village headband and she looked back up at him with her eyes of blue dawn.

"If I was a ninja, I could be with you?" His thoughts stumbled as he looked at her, eyebrows scrunched again, and his face reacting without him understanding why as it heated at her words.

"You must become very strong." She nodded, her eyes burning with the icy blue. He saw her shoulders tense and her hands ball into fists.

"So then I can protect you Gaara-kun." She smiled and inside him something fractured. He turned around, his heart beating. In him he shunned the idea, wanted to be true but knew he wouldn't allow it. Knew even that Shukaku had rejected the idea in him so strongly he shook his head, eyes closing slowly.

"No." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear it, but she had. Her shoulder's fell.

"Why. Gaara-kun?" Her voice cracked.

"Because I am a monster, and you are... "Too pure to be around me. His mind was shocked at what he didn't say but he shook it off as he turned to leave, the sand swirling. He saw her face before he left, and it seemed just as sad as how he felt, but refused to know that's how he felt.

Shiori stayed awake until that morning's first light, unable to sleep in the dark, knowing he had come to see her, the only person who had protected her and became her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was her first night back at home and the Nakamitsu household was full of light and life and laughter. There was still and undercurrent of guilt and hurt but it was easily forgotten as the family sat together at the dinner table for the first time together in a long time. Yuri had crafted a large home cooked meal. Nagato was able to make it since he had helped with border patrol of Suna.

Shiori was all smiled as she looked at her two loving parents who were laughing at a funny song she had made up. She was happy; her mother took her to the bathhouse that day and helped her to her hair in cute braids. They had planted flowers on their window seal and Yuri had plucked three to put in her daughters hair.

They sat down and prayed, beginning their family dinner. Nagato looked up and realized that Shiori had grown quiet and withdrawn, starring at her food and playing with her chopsticks.

"What's wrong, baby?" Shiori looked up and her eyes were frosted over with a fire both Yuri and Nagato could see, they looked at each other suspiciously.

"Mama, Papa... I need to ask you something." They put down their chopsticks and gave her their full attention. "I... want to be... a ninja." Nagato looked to his wife, she kept starring at Shiori. She was the sensei of the Suna Ninja Academy as therefore in charge of all the children. She was thoughtful as she put a hand to her lips.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Shiori placed her small fisted hands on the table and stood up.

"Mama, I have people I need to protect! And I don't wanna be weak, so that they have to save me! The people that I love!" Nagato turned his head down, shoulders shaking, tears leaked to his eyes. He had never been a sensitive man until he found her on the street, his little girl Shiori singing to herself. But now, he could hardly control the rush of emotion. It seemed as though he wasn't one of the strongest ANBU in Suna at this moment. As he cried at his daughters wise words. It melted his heard to know she was saying them, his little broken girl who monsters have ravaged. And he wasn't able to be there.

He grabbed his wife's hand.

"Alright, baby, Papa and I will talk about it, ok." Shiori just nodded. She started eating her meal again. The air was stirred and what she said lingered on the table, on all their minds.

They had put Shiori to bed who fell asleep shortly after she hit her pillow. Nagato and Yuri stayed downstairs in their living area, sharing a bottle of wine.

"Yuri..." Nagato's voice trailed off, the unsaid question between them. She sat next to him on the couch, facing him with her knees up to her chest, the glass of wine on the table forgotten for now.

"I think... It could be good." Nagato looked up from his hands. He looked at his beautiful, strong, wife. The love between hadn't dimmed after all the years they had been together. He touched her leg and she smiled.

"Shiori, we know nothing of her past or where she came from..."

"She could have a blood line limit, kekkai genkai." Yuri nodded as Nagato finished her sentence. "But... She's our little girl, and we first became ninja we thought it was about glory and saving lives and all that." He waved his hands around passionately. Yuri smiled.

"Don't we still? When I look at the kids at the academy... It gets a little easier to forget the bad." She stared off into space, as though remembering something.

"But it's still there. And I don't know how I feel about Shiori going off being a kunoichi with all the bad out there." Yuri sighed, taking a sip of her wine.

"She's our baby girl but she is going to grow up one day, and I would rather know she can defend herself and protect those she cares about rather that knowing something like what... Happened... could ever happen again." He looked up at her after a long while and they understood.

They stayed up late talking. Talking about everything. Shiori and her aspirations and what to do, to how they met to how their duties were going as ninja. They loved each other, and god how he loved her. She was his forever and he was so lucky to have such a woman with a heart on his side. He touched her cheek and smiled. They went up to their bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to have their family.

That morning Yuri snuck into her daughter's room. She woke early, too early. She had a few hours before work but she wanted to surprise Shiori. She looked at the sleeping child and smiled lovingly at her.

She placed a gently hand on her small shoulder and rolled her over.

"Shiori, baby, wake up." She whispered softly, shaking her shoulder to wake up. Shiori yawned and stretched as she rolled over. Her bright eyes popping open to look at her mother.

"Mama?" She questioned sleepily. She just smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go to the academy with me today?" Shiori woke right up and jumped hugging her mother and giggling. Yuri laughed with her carrying her out of bed and helping her grabs some clothes. "We have to talk to some people so that we can enroll you." Shiori smiled as she put on her navy blue shirt and black shorts. Yuri helped her put her hair up in a ponytail that went down her back, as white as cotton but as smooth as silk. She smiled and they headed off. Mother and daughter hand in hand.

Gaara sat outside on the roof of his favorite building. The academy was one of the tallest in Suna so allowed for the best view as he had so much to see. He had just finished a mission and was left to his own devices until the next. His missions were far and few in between and he attended private tutoring sessions when he was on a mission. But today he eluded everyone. His thoughts a sandstorm. His gourd lay off to the side and the sun glinting off his headband got caught in his eyes.

He looked down and saw two people walking towards the academy. Rather a child and her mother. He noticed the child smiling and dancing about, hair in a long ponytail atop her head, falling down her back and flailing in her glee; it caught the light and looked like silver. She was looking up to her mother who was smiling kindly down, laughing, her chocolate brown hair falling in waves down her frame.

His interest peaked as Shiori and her mother entered the academy. He knew Shiori's mother worked at the academy and wondered what she would be doing here. Perhaps she is going to become a ninja, like she told me.

A flash of anger ran down his spine at the idea, but he didn't move nor pay any attention to his anger. He just stayed and watched the girl who was his only friend walk into the academy. His thoughts flowing with her.

Yuri had talked with the other sensei's of the academy as well as the Kazakage. All had agreed that her daughter would be a good addition to the academy and Suna's elite ninja corps. Shiori had to stay outside during all the meetings. The Kazakage called her in with the other teachers after her mother met with them all.

"Shiori, baby, come on in." She stood and took a big breath. Walking in with her mother. They all stood on the sides of the room, the Kazakage in the middle sitting at his huge oak desk. Papers cluttered it but he kept a space in front of him clear for his hands. They were clasped together and he looked at her from under his Kage hat, a kind smile playing on his lips.

She stood nervously at the center, wringing her little hands together. She looked up nervously at everyone.

The meeting had gone by fairly smoothly with a lot of laughs at Shiori. Her ambitions of becoming a kunoichi had been answered and she was to start private tutoring that afternoon. She was 9 years old and would be able to graduate as a genin with the rest of the class as long as she maintained her studies. Lucky she lived with two of Suna's best ninja to help guide her.

That evening she brought home five books and started reading them. She didn't sleep until three hours before the sunrise, engrossed in her materials. She was able to catch in quickly to her studies.

It was the weekend and so there wasn't any class. She was excited because she didn't have to do anything, and it was her birthday. She didn't have too many friends and that was something she was fine with. Shiori walked along the road in the sunny afternoon, humming and singing to herself. A lizard was on her shoulder, she found in the shade of her home.

She stopped when she neared the park that was strangely empty for a Saturday morning. She saw a sight that made her entire day burst with life. She ran towards the red haired boy with the kanji tattoo of love on his forehead. She ran up to him breathless. He just looked up at her with his eyes she loved, but with his normal dead look.

"Gaara-kun!" She said breathless, "It's my birthday today!" She smiled up at him. He was sitting under a sparse tree in the shade. "I'm so happy I got to see you for my birthday! I am nine now!" He just nodded at her. She kept smiling as she sat next to him, completely unafraid of him. She started swinging a little.

"I go to the academy now. I'm ahead of everyone! Sensei says I have very good chakra control."

"That's good, but you have to be the best if you want to come on missions with me." His arrogance didn't escape her notice and she huffed, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away and up, nose in the air. For a second he believed he offended her and he didn't' know how to respond, so he waited.

"I will be the best." She said, head still looking up. He smirked at her.

"I hope so." She looked at him and smiled, grabbing his hand and swinging with him. His stomach exploded with butterflies at her unfamiliar and unscarred touch. He wanted to pull away because it shocked him but he found he couldn't move. She was just laughing at him. Silence stretched between them but it was a comfortable thing, and she began to sing. It sounded so sweet and soft that Gaara felt another crack in the shell of numbness he wore over his heart. It calmed him and the demon inside. Almost putting him to sleep. He snapped his eyes awake and took his hand back. He looked directly at her; eyes boring in to her soft light blue ones.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He demanded voice on the hard edge of anger. She looked dumbfounded and confused. Shaking her head.

"No. Why would I be afraid of you Gaara-kun, you're my best friend." She smiled and it lit up her face. He couldn't hide the pink tinged cheeks that grew hot at her statement. Best friend? He never had a friend and how she was his best friend? His heart nearly stopped as she grabbed his hand, swinging it with hers. She kept laughing.

"Gaara-kun you saved my life so many times, I just want to protect yours too." She said it softly as she lifted her head. The now ten-year-old Gaara stopped breathing. He clenched his hand around hers and he knew. He would protect her forever, this strange girl who looked like snow in the middle of the desert. She was his now, and she always would be, whether she would accept it or not. He nodded and walked away; before he disappeared he turned to her.

"Happy birthday, Shiori... Chan." She beamed as she smiled and waved. He was gone the next second in a whirlwind of sand. The Shukaku demon strangely at peace, almost emitting a calm vibe to his soul, which had become so shredded with his insanity that at his waking mind.

Weeks had gone by and the girl studied hard. She saw Gaara occasionally here and there whenever she got the chance. Gaara came and started visiting the girl at night, usually just watching over her as she slept. When she sang his demon was happy, as though hypnotized by the voice, so he felt safer near her knowing the demon would not want to strike out against her.

She was his most guilty secret, and one he protected viciously. The only way a demon child knew how. The demon did the same, protecting her from others, making sure others never knew how she affected him.

But weeks turned to months and they remained friends, quite close. It was the night of her graduation from student to genin and she was so excited, she had asked him to come to her graduation.

Shiori stood tall, now 12 years old, about to take her test so that she could go from student to Genin. Her parents had wished her luck though they knew she would make it. She studied so hard and was very advanced, even learning a few other jutsu's. Her father wanted her to be the best.

Shiori walked into the classroom. She received the looks she always got when she went in. She had worn a simple black dress that went down to her knees. She wore mesh stockings and a mesh shirt that covered her arms. She left her hair down and down her back. She wore little Band-Aids on her cheeks and wrappings around her knuckles. Her ninja boots sandals went to her knees. She sat down in the front, back straight and ready.

Her mother wouldn't be able to administer the test since her daughter would be taking it this year. Sarutobi-sensei was a thin man who was tall. He wore the general attire of a Suna Chuunin, his headband secured around his forehead. He called the students into the back room to be tested. Shiori sat nervously as the other's walked into the room, some came out looking dejected, and others smiled and waved. She sat there, head in hand looking bored.

She held in her hand a trinket that Gaara had given her on her 13th birthday. It was a small shell he had picked up from the ocean on a mission he had on her birthday. It was his form of an apology. She smiled as she looked at it, thinking of the one person she considered her best friend.

The time came when Sarutobi walked in and summoned her. She stood; shoulder's back and ready, shell safely secured around her wrist.

*** Shiori POV

My nerves were destroying the facade of my confidence. I had been waiting for this day since that night in the hospital when Gaara came to see me. My heart fluttered and I put a steady hand to my chest. I entered walking in behind Sarutobi-sensei.

I stopped on the indicated X and faced the panel of teacher's. Sarutobi took his seat at the head and proceeded to tell me what the test entailed. We could either created 3 clones or any original jutsu we may have learned. I sighed and bowed.

"I would like to use an original jutsu my father taught me." The waved me to continue. I centered my chakra and felt it build inside me. Creating the hand seals that became second nature I executed the jutsu. I was a water style user for the affinity of ice.

"Ice Crystal Style: Crystal Ice Barrier!" My chakra pushed out taking the energy in the room and making it cold. Surrounded me was a thin crystal like fore field that sparkled like ice. It was extremely transparent but very strong. I saw their faces through the veil of the jutsu, and I smirked. They looked at me impressed. The sensei on the end stood dumbfounded a kunai in hand.

"May we through a kunai at the jutsu to test it?" I nodded my accent. He flung the kunai wicked fast with the flick of his wrist. It clanged against the barrier, lighting the area it hit with a wave of light. It deflected easily and as it hit the ground it shattered into a millions pieces. Their eyes looked huge as they looked down at the now splintered to pieces kunai knife.

I dropped my hands and the barrier disappeared. I bowed.

"The barrier is made of pure ice enforced with my chakra and crystal jutsu, on impact it freezes weapons." Their mouths hung open and I felt a wave of warm pride sneak down my spine. Sarutobi grabbed one of the headbands of the Suna village and handed it to me.

"You've earned it kid, that was an impressive and extremely useful jutsu your Pop taught you." I smiled and bowed,

"Thank you so much." I tied the headband around my neck loosely and proceeded to walk out. The others stared and I smiled proudly as I took my seat. I fingered the charm Gaara had given me, and I couldn't wait to tell him I made it.

After the last few remaining took the test and those who passed, passed and those who failed, failed. Sarutobi-sensei came out again with a piece of paper. He cleared his throat calling for our attention.

"Alright, congratulations to those of you who have become ninja today, and to those of you who haven't, there is always next time. All right it is now time to divide you into you three man cells you will be in until you graduate to the level of Chuunin. You will be under the supervision of a jounin of Suna who will train you further in the practical ways of the ninja, and what it means to be one of Suna." Shiori laughed, it almost seemed as though he rehearsed his speech.

He started calling of names and I started to daydream. I didn't know half of the people in class, I always reading up on new jutsu's or the land, studying to grow stronger and become better.

I had come to surface in reality when Sarutobi-sensei called my name.

"Nakamitsu Shiori you will be in squad 8 with Matatsu Shin and Kyobi Kyo." I looked around at the two who had responded to Sarutobi-sensei. I saw a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, seated in the back of the classroom. He had black eyes that glazed over me and starred. His lips quirked up in a smirk and he sat back. I noticed his dark clothing that seemed far too hot for the desert. Then I turned to see the other boy who waved a confident and arrogant smile on his face as he winked down at me. I almost immediately got a headache. He wore a red and black shirt with mesh net shirt underneath and black gloves. He had bright red orange hair that was much brighter then Gaara's and bright yellow eyes. I nodded before turning to face the front.

I was not about to let any of my new teammates get the wrong impression of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Sarutobi-sensei to release us to meet our new sensei's.

Everyone cleared out quickly, excited chatter following them. I stayed in place and waited for them to come up to me. The black haired boy came and sat next to me, seating himself on the desk.

"My name is Matatsu Shin. Please just call me Shin." He did a little smirk, almost like that's as far as h is mouth would stretch into a smile. I nodded and bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you Shin-san, my name is Nakamitsu Shiori." He nodded back. Then a whirl of black and red came out of nowhere and slammed into me, my chest hitting the table uncomfortably. She put her head up, her hair was splayed everywhere and she death glared at the bright orange haired boy with the yellow cat like eyes.

"And I assume you are Kyobi Kyo." I sniffed at him, annoyed. I don't like when strangers touch me. It always bothered me for some strange reason, like at any moment something would happened and it would be horrible. I kept glaring and all he did was chuckle at me.

"Yo, Kyo at your service, and what's your name?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she was about to hit him when Shin slammed a fist on his head, making the boy fall down. He stood quickly, his energy seeming never to abate.

"What the hell was that for?" He raged at Shin, fist cuffing Shin around his color, bringing their faces close together. Shiori rolled her eyes and huffed. Men were so annoying when their tester one levels got to high.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm quite sure we should meet our sensei now, don't you two?" They stopped their fistfight immediately and straightened. Their cheeks turning a bright red. It had occurred to me that Gaara was my only friend and it was hard for me to accept the emotional state of others, since he seemed so closed from his emotions.

I stood and started walking out the door. The boys followed suit. Shin had his hands behind his head and Kyo had is in his pockets, still moping slightly. I just kept walking ignoring them, hoping to meet our sensei quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stopped at the roof of the academy building where we were directed to meet our sensei. We had been waiting for a good ten minutes when a poof sounded and a cloud of smoke appeared. We all turned our heads to the direction. Out of the smoke walked a man with short spiky black hair, his eyes as coal black. He had a nice smile and he did a two-fingered salute as he stepped forward. He seemed very young and was very attractive. He had on a long trench coat and a mesh shirt underneath that expose his well-honed muscles. He had a pair of black shorts on and the typical ninja sandals.

"Yo." My mood just fell. He seemed like Kyo and that was not a good thing. I stiffened and crossed my arms as I waited for an introduction. I just hope he could train me to be the best. I have someone I wanted to protect. Someone I needed to be near, because when I was, a part of me seemed to lock into place that's always been missing. "Names Honda Hoji. Nice to meet all of you. Now introduce yourselves." He sat back on his heels and looked at us expectantly. I went first since the other two just kept twitching their eyes.

"Names Nakamitsu Shiori." I stated it as simply as I could, hoping he wouldn't prod further. His eyes seemed to brighten and his smiled widened, I felt a bit shaky at that.

"Seems as though you are a bit ambitious, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Tell me... What do you hope to learn from me?" I answered immediately, no hesitation.

"Everything that I possibly can." I felt it, this fire inside me. He chuckled darkly and smiled.

"Good. Now you two?"

Introductions went around and he asked us a few questions. Before long we were dismissed to go home and celebrate with our families. I said my goodbyes to my new teammates who had already started to chip away at my psyche as annoying. I walked back home quietly, but that quiet was interrupted as I felt a strong chakra approve.

A black figure jumped down in front of me and it was Honda-sensei.

"Whew, I am glad to have caught up with you, Shiori-chan, you move quite fast." I nodded and kept walking. He fell into an easy step behind me. He started to whistle. It stopped abruptly.

"I know." He said. It seemed so ominous that I turned and looked up at him, raising a perfectly white brow.

"Oh, and what, Honda-sensei, do you know?" He smiled and looked forward.

"I know who your 'friend' is." I kept staring at him. Then I shrugged.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." He chuckled and tapped his gloved finger to his lips.

"Well, now. It's very interesting because Sabaku no Gaara, demon vessel of Shukaku, has a weak spot for you." I stopped and whirled on him, my eyes wide.

"How would you know that, if it was true, that is? Because it sounds crazy, Gaara has no weak spot for anyone." Out of now where Honda-sensei held in his hand a thick green file, he kept 'hmming' and 'ahhing' here and there.

"This here is your file, Shiori-chan, and it was a lot of information laced with Gaara-sama's." He gave me a dubious look with his coal black eyes. I took that as my cue to keep walking and ignore him. He's crazy, to think that.

"Would you like to put it to the test?"

"Why?" I snapped back, not the least bit interested. I was not about to play some sort of game to prove anything about anyone. He owed me nothing, Gaara, because I owed him my life a few times over. That's why I'm trying so hard to get strong. I touched the cool metal of the headband and remembered my oath.

"He gave you that didn't he?" He motioned to the shell charm swaying on my wrist. I looked at it briefly before shrugging. This made him laugh. I scowled at nothing as I picked up the pace to my house; unfortunately he was taller and able to keep pace.

"I want to help you, Shiori, because I see a lot of potential in you. The sensei's left a lot of notes on your dedication to becoming a kunoichi and they all left notes detailing how they believe you could be. Thing is your past is also a mystery, and one I intend to unravel, for your sake and for his." I knew he was talking about Gaara. I stopped outside my home.

"Well, thank you for your vote of support, I better be going my family is planning a dinner on my behalf and I'm already a little late." Honda-sensei bowed and I bowed back. He about-faced and started walking in the other directed. Over his should he yelled out to me.

"We'll see each other for training tomorrow, bright and early. I'm going to need a good assessment so get lots of rest and good foods." I waved and turned into my house. My mom met me at the door, a huge proud smile on her face. She gave me a huge hug.

"Ah, I'm so proud of you baby, you're my little genin! Nagato, she's home!" My dad came around the corner of our entryway and he smiled at me. The corners of his eyes crinkled in a warm kind of way and he hugged me too. He put me at arm's length and looked me over, noting the headband I wore around my neck. Pride was the best word to describe the look and feel of my father at that moment.

"Ah, Shi-chan, look you keep growing up and I can't do anything to stop it." I smiled so big I felt my like my face was going to break.

"Thanks Papa thanks Mama." They both hugged me around the shoulders as they brought me to the kitchen table where a huge array of food was set out, steaming and delicious. There was also a huge amount of deserts and cakes and pies everywhere.

"Uh... Mama, you went a little overboard. You see I'm getting assessed tomorrow and he said not to eat too much..." My mom shushed me and sat me down.

"Those things," she waved her hands at me, "you'll do fine, and you're my baby after all. And look you are officially a ninja on your first try! Eat up because your gonna need your strength. I smiled and dug in. I was so ravenous.

We all laughed and joked. I told them about my new teammates. My mom got this dreamy eyed look about her and I rolled my eyes. Dad just looked pissed.

"You don't let them touch you now, Shi-chan. They are your teammates and meant to look after you as a sister." I blushed and looked down, thoughts of nightmares passed stretched in my mind before I slammed them out.

"I know papa, it's not even like that... maybe Kyo likes me, but I'm pretty sure he likes every girl." My mom laughed and it was like chiming crystals.

"Let me tell you about my squad." And the stories began. It was late when we finally parted for nighttime. I had received a few gifts from my parents that made me cry. I was so happy to receive them. My mom gave me a beautiful set of kunai knives and shurikken as well as a few scrolls and a bag to carry them in. My dad gave me a katana sword that was white and blue at the hilt, the blade gleaming silver almost white in its purity. I 'oohed' and 'awwed' and thanked them. They were the most beautiful of things.

I placed them in my room and readied for bed.

I had just taken a shower and opened up a book I was reading about Water style jutsu's and ice style jutsu's my dad gave me when a familiar knock on my window sounded. I got up and walked over to it and opened it. I stared into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The most beautiful and the most haunted.

Gaara came through my window with ease. He sat down on the floor and watched me. My face split into a smile and I hugged him.

"Gaara-kun! You came!" He didn't respond, which was normal and I didn't care less. He always came to see me and that's what mattered. I put my wet hair behind my ears and he gave me an odd look. "What?" I tilted my head to the side, curious. He didn't say anything instead he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, it was wrapped poorly in brown paper, but he handed it to me all the same. My face broke in half with the grin.

"Thank you so much!" I took it from him and didn't even open it. He smirked a bit.

"You haven't even opened it." He stated coolly. I nodded and very carefully pulled the paper away. Inside the paper lay a little glass vial of sand. I held it up to the light and smiled.

"It's you ultimate defense sand, isn't it?" Awe whispered in my tone. It was amazing.

"Yes." He made the sand in the bottle move and swirl and I gasped.

"Wow." I held it in my hands carefully as though it would break. "This is amazing, Gaara-kun." I bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed and he stared at me wide eyed. I just smiled as I turned back to the vial of sand, which now was moving much more rapidly than before.

"Are you... happy with your teammates?" He asked, almost unsure of the question. I shrugged and sat back.

"They're ok I guess. I can't wait until I can go on missions with you though." He looked down, his non-existent brows pulled together.

"You shouldn't want to come with me on missions, Shiori-chan." I looked at him and he still refused to look at me.

"Why?" His fists clenched.

"Because I am a monster. I kill and that's all I do." I heard it, the unspoken plea that told me to say he wasn't one. And I truly believed that.

"Gaara-kun... do you remember when we first met?" He nodded, looking at me finally. "You protected me with a wall of sand from the boys who threw rocks at us." That's not something a monster would do. He just kept starring.

"And do you remember when I used my sand to hurt them?" I shook my head, even though he allowed his rage to consume him, the fact is he still has opportunities to be good. I scooted closer and he just stared at me.

"Why do you chose to be alone, Gaara." I didn't use the suffix and I saw its effect. His expression opened and he looked confused.

"I do not choose to be al-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Yes you do. Don't you see you're my best friend? I don't feel alone when I'm with you. I fight to be stronger so that I can fight beside you, for you, to protect you." I looked down blushing, feeling a bit awkward. I gasped as he ran his knuckles along my cheeks. I looked up and saw him just staring at me, a look of longing in his eyes.

He stood then, and turned to go out the window.

"I have kept you up to late. Go to bed, Shiori-chan. You have training tomorrow." I sighed and before he left I hugged him.

"Thanks, Gaara." I held the vial tight in my hand. I about passed out when I felt a hand come up to my lower back quickly before dropping again. He let out a small smile before his sand took him away.

Gaara POV

When I was around her she made nothing and everything make sense. My head was throbbing as my skin burned wherever she touched. Shukaku was screaming in my head, I was using a lot of energy to keep him at bay. I landed atop Shiori's building, where I went into my regular mediation position. My head was full of things I couldn't understand.

How could a girl like her, one so beautiful, be fine with having a monster like me as her friend? My question was answered, but not by whom I needed it to be answered.

Perhaps, boy, you are not a monster in her eyes. His voice like shadows sneaked its way into my thoughts.

"What do you mean, you're inside me, and so I am a monster." I could feel him shaking his head. Could feel the rage he felt under that.

I'll tell you a secret boy; one I hope you never forget, for I shall only tell you once. That girl, I will never harm.

Blatant shock rolled through my system, but after many years of containing any emotion I felt I hid it with ease. Shukaku would never hurt Shiori, this I somehow knew without knowing. He had always calmed around her, as he did now. Why did she ravage me from the inside out with these emotions that hurt so much to feel? I rubbed the bridge of my nose, resting as much as I could with his demon inside me.

Shiori POV

The sun was shining and Kyo was already getting hit my Shin. They glared at each other. I already had a headache since I couldn't sleep after Gaara had left.

Honda-sensei arrived shortly after we did.

"Yo." He held up his hand in greeting. "We are going to start today fairly quickly because I would like to assess you all and what your strengths and weaknesses are." We all nodded in understanding. "Alright, you all need to work as a team to defeat me." Defeat a jounin that was probably at one point ANBU. Sure that was going to happen. I pulled a kunai knife from my holster and looked at Shin and Kyo.

"Ready? Set... Go!"

We all stayed in place waiting to see what Honda-sensei would do.

Gaara POV

With some free time I was able to follow Shiori to her first day of training. She wore a black tank top with a mesh shirt underneath, black gloves and black shorts. Her regular sandal ninja boots when up to her knees and her ninja gear was strapped into place. I noted that she had a katana on her back.

She was the first one to arrive. She waited ten minutes before her two teammates showed up. I didn't recognize their faces but something in me burned as the orange haired boy ran up to her and tackled her. The sand yearned to go to the boy and crush him for touching her. She wacked him off and yelled at him. This brought a smirk to my lips.

The other boy, with black hair, just stood there stoically as he hit the orange haired boy across the head. The sand abated only a little bit. I watched them from my perch in the tree for a while until their sensei showed up. I recognized him as Honda Hoji from meetings we had together with my father.

They talked for a little bit before they readied themselves defensively. And then they started to fight. I watched as she moved with grace and skill. She tried so hard, but the other too would not cooperate with her.

I recognized it as a group effort to attack Honda-sensei. Shiori was the first to strike out, and she was met with a severe punch to the face that had her sprawling across the small field. She stayed down for a little as the others began attacking Honda again. But my sand was moving with the speed of my rising anger.

I had circled their bodies before they, or I, realized what was happening. Honda looked into my eyes as I arrived in my sand vortex. I looked to Shiori briefly seeing her roll over, pain contorting her face. And then she saw me, squeezing them. Honda was able to escape but the sand relentlessly followed, Shukaku was laughing maniacally inside my head. Glee at the revenge. She was his as much as she was mining at this point.

I didn't hear her yell. I didn't even see her try to stop me, my rage was blinding me. When I did notice her I saw the bloodied lip and brushing cheek. Her pain will be my retribution. The sand was coiling them like a snake and killing them slowly, and I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. You never hurt anything that is MINE!

Shiori POV

I felt his rage and fear spiked. He was going to kill my team! I scrambled to stand, still disoriented by the cheap shot Honda-sensei had used on me. I didn't mind, I didn't want to be taken easy, I need to excel!

I stood and started yelling for him to stop. But he wouldn't see me, he couldn't. I was frantic and ran up to Shin and Kyo; they were already unconscious, the san rolling around them like a million snakes. Tears pricked my eyes because I thought they were going to die. It was so fucked up because I need to save them from someone I loved! These were all people I cared about even If I just met them!

A feeling in me grew and burned and I kept yelling, attacking the sand to stop, but it ignored me, as though on purpose. I saw Honda-sensei, he was ripped to shreds by the sand, but still fighting back, trying to protect his students at the cost of his life, while also protecting Gaara.

And then the strangest thing happened. I felt a sensation take over my skin like ice and tingles and it stopped in my eyes and throat, barely on my skin, and I have the sudden urge to scream or sing. I didn't know which, but I ran in front of Gaara and grabbed his color!

"LOOK AT ME!" His eyes snapped into mine and something skittered across his eyes. "STOP, GAARA, STOP ATTACKING THEM!" and he obeyed without any hesitation. His eyes still locked on my as thought in a trance. I cried and he grabbed me, it was so possessive it startled me. He grabbed me and brought me in a strange embrace.

"You are mine, Shiori, and no one will hurt you." My face burned and I couldn't understand, but so many things were going on and I had so save my friends. I didn't notice that Gaara's eyes had rolled into the back of his head as soon as he touched me, his body shaking in a sort of seizure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gaara POV

The moment I touched her flesh a feeling exploded over my senses, on my skin and in my mind. My mind went blank as a sort of blinding ecstasy ran through me. It left me paralyzed and I couldn't move, but it was so much sensory input I felt my body shutting down. He skin was like so aphrodisiac I just couldn't get enough of, but at the time it was so acute it was a pleasure pain, one that I never felt before. I couldn't think, and Shukaku was in the same deep as me.

The feeling of such pure hot emotions as joy, love, pleasure, ecstasy, so strong it left me dazed and confused as she left my hand go. The only way I knew was when it stopped. It left me paralyzed with the echoes of those feelings still in my body.

I could barely comprehend as she went to her teacher and fellow students. I blacked out, and that is the worst thing for me to do.

Shiori POV

I ran around frantically. Gaara had passed out, he fell after his episode, and then Honda-sensei was lying off to the side, holding his arm. The boys were unconscious but breathing. I don't think I found anything broken. I went back to Honda-sensei. He looked at me and gasped.

"Alright, Shiori, I am going to go get help. If Gaara really has passed out, Shukaku has a window of opportunity to overtake his conscious and body. I need you to get those boys into safety. I nodded but something felt off. He disappeared and left me with the pieces. I had a strange sense in the middle of my stomach that told me not to touch them skin to skin. I pulled them over to the trees surrounding the clearing. As I made them comfortable I heard a scary gargling noise as I saw Gaara's body contort.

I roar ripped from his throat and it was far from human. The sand reacted violently swirling around him like a dust storm and when I was able to glimpse him I saw his eyes, not the beautiful color of the ocean, but those of the demon inside him looking out. His eyes locked on me and his smile became sick.

"Siren, you are MINE!" it screamed in a voice that of a demon's. He came after me at lightning speed but I was able to run, get away from Shin and Kyo, enough so that I could distract his attention from them. It seemed he only wanted me anyway.

I ran as fast as I could and I ran out of town. The sand tried to trip me up but I was agile enough to dodge them or recover quickly enough that I wouldn't be caught. Tears streaked my cheeks, why was Gaara's demon taking over! A niggling sense of intuition inside me tried telling me something, but I was unable to understand. The sand had latched on my leg and I could have sworn I heard the demon yell, 'got you'.

I was about to scream bloody murder as the sand started to pull be back, but it stopped and a pair of rough hands grabbed me around the waste, pulling me up.

"Gotcha now, Shiori, Don't worry, reinforcements are here." She looked up at Honda-sensei, his damaged arm now wrapped up. He looked into her eyes and it felt like she was sucking away her soul, she broke contact, and heard him take in a breath of air. He set her down a ways away; he kept his eyes away from her and went back to the Gaara/Shukaku that was after her. She saw the others coming to their aid. They attacked Gaara/Shukaku with a mixed of high level and complex ninjutsu, she also noticed that he was still coming after her.

She ran forward, a need in her throat trying to burst out of her. She watched as many jounin from the village were attacked and disarmed quickly. They were in the middle of the desert, the scales tipped in his favor, but she knew something inside her was just itching, scratching, crawling to break out of her. And so she gave in to this giant yearning that grew to an acute pain.

She sang.

And it was like the world opened up. The sand bloomed with flowers, the skies awoke with rain after so many months of draught, and Shukaku stopped. Along with everyone else. As though in a trance. As though her song lulled them all to her bidding to just 'stop'. She sang, and it was wordless, it was just the sound of her voice in a tune. And it was like a sirens call. With her eyes she willed Gaara to emerge from the giant monster that deformed his body. It quickly melted away and the boy was left there. She willed the Shukaku demon to sleep, and then she sang it in her song, she sang the demon to sleep. The village ninja couldn't move, couldn't think, they were enraptured by her song, her voice, her very being. And when she stopped singing, the world still felt the presence of a voice so heavenly the rains came.

She heard them talking but she couldn't understand, the dizziness washed over her and pulled her under. She had fainted on the flowered, wet, sand of the Suna desert.

I heard voices around me as I started to get feeling back in my body. I wasn't really able to move it that well, it felt so heavy and slow, and my eyes and throat burned so bad, I wanted to cry. I need something cold on them. I stopped and listened to the voices.

"... Some research, I found some interesting things, Yuri, Nagato." I heard Honda-sensei. Why was he here and what were they talking about?

"What is it?" Mom sounded worried.

"It's a kekkai genkai that hasn't been around in a long time, the clan originated in the Village Hidden in the Mist. It's called "Sairen no Koe"." I heard the ruffling of papers. "It says here, since I had to contact a few people to get this information, that the Sairen no Koe blood limit was passed down in females of the Ningyo clan. They said the original Ningyo woman to have this bloodline limit was able to control entire villages to her bidding... "More ruffling of pages and an 'hmming noise, "as well as control the tailed beasts." At this everyone gasped and I couldn't hear Honda-sensei ruffling the papers anymore.

"What happened to them?" My father asked.

"It says here that they were hunted down by the other villages when the Tailed Beasts were running rampant. They were dispatched to help allied villages, and those villages that weren't allied with Mist simply stole them. Crazy enough that's not how Shukaku or Kyuubi were imprisoned, but the other bijuu were. Hmmm, interesting, it says here that the clan dispersed and went into hiding, they no longer reside solely in Mist but everywhere, since the bijuu did not discriminate on where they went." There was a hmming as though someone thought of something.

"That's why she was able to stop him. Perhaps we should but the two together. They have been trying to hide their friendship, or at least Gaara is. If we let them be together it could be quite beneficial for both, especially for Gaara. I can see the differences in him every time they have been together." I didn't know whom this man was, but his comments had made my face warm. To think that I would be able to be near him now.

"She still needs decent training; Gaara has been going on missions since he was eight years old. She is still genin level." Honda-sensei closed his book.

"I trained her, and so did Yuri. She could easily be a Chuunin." My father stood up for me.

"Hmm, maybe. I could see that, especially with the report Sarutobi gave me on her graduation exam." I heard my parent's chuckle. I had told them the story of my graduation. My father let me have sake with him in honor.

"Well I think it's time to ask her what she thinks of this conversation, don't you all?" The mystery man spoke up and before I know I peaked open an eye. My mother and father were there along with Honda-sensei and someone I didn't recognize right away. He was always around Gaara; I think he was his sensei.

"Hello, baby." My mom said, as she came to stand by my side. I smiled at her as I sat up. I tried to speak but couldn't. I felt a chill of fear run down my spine as I looked at them, holding my throat.

"You can't talk." It was said in a statement format rather than a question. All I could was nod. "That's normal since you just activated your kekkai genkai, and used quite a bit of chakra." I looked to Honda-sensei; he just smiled and continued speaking.

"So, as you have heard most of that conversation, would you mind being in the squad but getting special training Ibiki here and your parents? He pointed to the man I didn't really know. I bit my lip, and then nodded, smiling. I looked down in my hand and realized I was holding the tiny vial that Gaara had given me as a graduation present. I saw Ibiki look too, a smile forming on his lips.

"I see that Gaara already approves of this." Everyone else looked at the tiny vial and I blushed furiously.

Gaara POV

I had awoken with a splintering headache and a dire need to see Shiori. I grabbed my head, running my hand through my unruly red locks. I sighed heavily as I sat up. The door to my holding room opened and in walked Ibiki and Shiori's teacher and parents, as well as the girl who was mine. As soon as she saw me she smiled, I gave her slight one, but soon removed it from my face after realizing we weren't alone.

"Gaara. We have some news to brief you and some changes to let you know." I nodded as I stood up. The room I was held in had a table with enough chairs for us to sit in. "Hoji, I think you should begin." Ibiki stated. Honda cleared his throat and grabbed out a file that was quite thick.

"Alright, I have done a lot of research into the origins of Nakamitsu Shiori and we have come across a rare kekkai genkai that she possesses. She was able to control the Shukaku." My face froze and I looked inward to see the Shukaku behind his cage, barely contained. He was laughing, loud and booming.

So you know my secret then. The reason I won't kill her is because I can't. She has the siren's call and the siren's voice. I am under her spell, Gaara. My name echoed in my skull after he said it. I looked at Ibiki.

"Shukaku has told me he cannot harm Shiori, he has told me it is because of her blood, her kekkai genkai does not allow for him to harm her." Ibiki nodded and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Alright, then our decision has been to place you two together, so that the incident that occurred two days ago, does not occur again. We can stop it as long as Shiori learns to use her kekkai genkai." All eyes turned to her, the girl who I claimed as mine. The girl who I would have to protect from myself if what Ibiki was saying came true. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Fine. But she should be a Chuunin before that occurs. If she is to accompany me everywhere she must develop her skills further so as to be able to protect herself." I looked at her and saw her biting her lip. For some reason this affected my body in a way it had not happened before. I grew hot and hard for her almost instantly. It was such a shock I did not know what to do; I only hoped that they could not tell. My face became hot as I looked away. Shukaku laughed inside my skull.

She is a temptress Gaara, one that can bring men the most unbelievable of pleasures.

This swarmed in my head and things I did not wish to see came uninvited into my mind. Her body twisted around mine, naked, and sweaty, her head flung back in a look of delight. I nearly shook my head to relieve these images from my mind. I watched as her parents sat together.

She had broken something in me, a veil that made the need to touch her impossible to resist. I have never been someone to touch, never really being touched as a child, but she had done something, when I touched her, when her eyes where the color of darkest night and the iris a bright circle of hot white. She now became a drug I needed to touch. I only wanted to run my fingers along her creamy skin and see if it was as soft as I wanted to believe it was. My head snapped to the present, Shukaku's voice laughing at my inner thoughts.

"I believe that is a good plan. I will work with her further from home to hone her skills." Ibiki stood.

"We're going to have to bring this full matter to that of the Kazakage." Honda stood as well and nodded, his files clutched in his gloved hands.

"I agree Ibiki." He turned to us. "We'll go now to speak with him. You, Shiori, need your rest. It will take Kyo and Shin a few days to recover as well." I watched as Shiori's eyes looked down, her mother's hand coming to comfort her. A knot developed in my throat and I couldn't swallow it. It hurt, and I realized it as guilt. My hand's clutched in anger at the demon inside me who made me a monster.

The two jounin left the room, leaving Shiori's family and herself alone with me. I stood as well, mounting my gourd. I started walking out the door and I saw the question in her eyes.

"I need fresh air. I'll be by later to retrieve you when the time comes to speak with the Kazakage." My father.

Shiori POV

I watched his retreating back walk through the door. I wanted him to stay, but I couldn't ask it of him. The vial of sand still in my hand felt warm and calm.

I looked to my parents and my father's dazed face. He snapped out of it and stared at my mother and then at me.

"Shiori, you need to tell me if this is what you want?" His face was drawn and serious; he had reached for my hand and spoke with fervor, almost spiking fear in me. "I need to know you want to this." I thought, but the answer was already there. Yes. Gaara had been the one I wanted to protect.

"Papa… This is what I have wanted." With that, he nodded his head slowly and withdrew his hand, but not before giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, let's get you home. We have long days ahead of us, kid." I offered a tired smile since the energy felt completely drained. My voice had come back but the muscles in my throat felt stretched too far and burning and dry. On the way home I kept drinking water but it seemed to do nothing.

"I'll make some good hot tea to soothe your throat." My mom smiled at me as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her embrace, tired and like jelly. A few minutes later we reached our home. Dad plopped at the dining table and I sat next to him, my head falling to the table in a rather loud thud. My dad just smiled.

"Don't worry, Kiddo, we'll get you rested up and my tomorrow we can start your training early. Simple stuff, chakra control, hand seals, the basics. You're already ahead but you can never be too comfortable, not as a ninja. Plus it will give your teammates time to heal." I just nodded, almost drooling from how tired I was. He chuckled and ruffed my hair up. I made a weird gurgling sound with my throat. Mom walked in and set the tray of tea down.

"Don't rest your head on the table!" She nagged at me, just like a mom. I picked it up and took my tea.

"Thanks mom." She smiled as she passed them to Dad and herself. I drank it and it felt amazing. The warmth melting the pain away, I could taste the medicinal herbs mom put in the take away the stinging in my throat. Tea had now become my next new best friend. I finished the tea and set the cup down.

"I think I'll head up to bed."

"Ok, baby, I'll come bring you some hot soup later." I waved goodnight to my family as I trudged upstairs. I plopped into my bed face first, my hair falling all around me. I was so tired that I didn't even feel his presence there, but I knew he was. Because when he was there, I didn't have nightmares about that night. That night I pretended every day didn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sweat was pouring down my back and a headache was forming fast and wicked in the back of my skull, my eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as I saw stiff with my legs crossed and my hands in the tiger seal position.

"Paaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Eye didn't open my eyes but I knew he was there. I felt his chakra and heard him sigh.

"I know this is tiring but you have to concentrate, and your own chakra and mine. Open all your pathways; focus on your throat and eyes and hands and feet. The others will come naturally. If you don't have good chakra flow it will tire you out much faster in a battle." I huffed and concentrated harder, the chakra flaring inside my, running at high speed like someone with horribly high blood pressure. My 'pathways' were hardly open, as my dad said, but I was loosing energy.

I felt the sun hit my flesh and it burned, making the sweat drip from my forehead, I wanted so badly to wipe it away but knew I couldn't. As I sat there searching with my chakra while trying to make it flow stronger within my I started to feel more.

A chakra that was as familiar to me as my own brushed my senses and I know Gaara was here, watching me a ways away on our neighbor's building. I felt mom's in the kitchen and of course dads. Then I felt another, a new one I was just introduced to and I barely knew.

"Papa…" I heard him move and peaked an eye open. Honda sensei smiled and did his two-fingered salute.

"Ah, good job Nagato-kun! The 'Open Eye' Technique, you are always so full of surprises." He said it with such gusto I wanted to laugh. My dad nodded.

"So, what do you have for us?" Honda-sensei bowed.

"Right." He pulled out another file, this time vanilla. Why did he always have files on his person? "Ibiki and I both spoke to the Kazakage and Gaara's team. He wants to meet Shiori and you this afternoon to discuss everything in detail." My father nodded.

"Alright, and what about Yuri?"

"The Kazakage did not believe she should be interrupted from her duties with the children to go to the meeting. Plus he mentioned that she would find out from you anyway." Honda-sensei winked and my father belted out a raucous laughter, as though it were some inside joke. My father slapped Honda-sensei on the back.

"Alright we'll be there." He started walking away but I scrambled to stand up.

"Wait! What about Shin and Kyo? Are they alright?" Honda-sensei turned around, walking backwards.

"Yeah, they're awake and have been asking for you." He saluted before he left in a puff of smoke. I turned to my dad and he just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we can go see them. But go and clean up first!" I smiled and jumped up, running into the house getting ready for the meeting with the Kazakage and my new teammates.

"You might as well just come down and walk with us." My dad called out to Gaara who had been following us. I giggled as out of the shadows Gaara walked towards us. I smiled and he nodded his head. He walked beside me behind my father, only then did he return my smile with a tiny one of his own.

"We're going to see Shin and Kyo; you want to come see them too?" He starred as though in deep thought.

"Yes. I will go see them too." I nodded and didn't watch where I was going and tripped over a rock, my ankle bitched out and I folded like paper, almost hiding the ground. I opened my eyes with I had shut in expectation of the impact and realized sand had enveloped me like a soft hug, it slowly shifted so that I was standing. My dad looked behind and just smiled. I suppose I can trust him with her.

I looked at Gaara and saw a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The sand…. It moved on its own to help you." I stopped and looked at him.

"You mean you didn't…. use the sand to stop me." He shook his head slowly.

"Was it…? Shukaku?" He visibly winced at the name of whom in which he contained within his soul. He started walking again, a ways behind my father so we could discuss it more in private.

"Yes." There was a strand of fear laced in his answer. It took me a few moments to process it since the inflection of emotions in Gaara's voice either ranged from pure rage to quite monotone. So identifying fear made a chill run down my spine.

"Why did he…?" Gaara shook his head again.

"He wants you. Wants you to be his. He is…. Happy…. That you will be my 'guardian'." He scoffed at the last word, which made me laugh. I covered it with my hand.

"You don't like that idea?" He looked at me and is ocean eyes were engulfed in flames.

"I don't like the idea of you near danger." A blushed crossed my cheeks and an 'oh' escaped my mouth. Unfortunately nothing more could be said since we had arrived at the doors to the hospital. My dad was holding the door for us.

We located the room that Shin and Kyo were sharing. We knocked and heard a faint, 'come in'. I opened the door and we filed in. Gaara in the back and my dad just briefing saying hello before walking back out, giving me a few minutes. Gaara was not about to leave and I saw it in the way he crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall. I gave them a smile. They were both sitting up in bed, their bodies shirtless but bandaged. It left an ache to see people hurt this way.

"How are you guys?" They hardly acknowledged me as their eyes stayed glued to Gaara. I turned around and let out a sigh, blowing a piece of bang that kept falling in my face. I rolled my eyes as he stared at me, a question. I shrugged.

"Don't mind him. We just have to be together all the time now." Their eyebrows rose in question.

"Like, what do you mean, you guys are dating or something?" came Kyo's gauche reply. I blushed and rolled my eyes again. I heard a strangled noise come behind me and we all looked at Gaara. He was looking away and his face looked a little sun burnt. I turned back around.

"No, we aren't… dating. We're friends." They gave me crazy looks as I said that. "What? I can't be Gaara-kun's friend?" Shin nearly choked on his spit as he heard me call Gaara, Gaara-kun.

"Wait, wait, wait… let me get this straight. You guys aren't dating, and your friends and you have to be together all the time?" I nodded at Kyo.

"Yes. Now moving on. When are you guys getting out of here?" Kyo looked at Shin.

"I think they said this afternoon." Came Shin's stoic reply. I nodded.

"Good, because we need to start training. I can't say much yet, not without getting more info, so get better and rest up ok." I went up to them and patted them on the heads. They just rolled their eyes but offered tiny smiles.

"You know…. Shiori-chan, what would make me heal faster."? I turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "If you gave me a kiss. I'm sure a kiss from such a pretty girl would heal me right up." Shin rolled his eyes and I just laughed and blushed, but it stopped short as sand inched towards Kyo. His eyes went wide as we all looked at Gaara who had bloodlust in his eyes.

"Gaara!" I screamed, and he snapped out of it. His sand retreating. He looked at me, starring me in the eyes, something possessive crawling over them. He walked out of the room, but not before stopping in front of Kyo's bed.

"You touch her, and not even she will save you." He stormed out leaving the room the coldest I ever felt since living in Sunagakure. Kyo and Shin looked at me wide eyed and then smirks crossed their faces.

"He is one scary ass mofo. How can you be his friend?" Kyo whispered. Shin chuckled.

"We have been friends since I was a little girl. And he's not scary!" I punched Kyo in the shoulder who proceeded to cry like a little girl.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Watch it I'm fragile! Thanks to your boyfriend!" I brought my hand back to smack him again when he held his hands up, crying uncle. "You hit so hard!"

"Yeah, well he isn't my boyfriend ok! So stop making things up." I stood and started walking towards the door.

"Just get better so we can train and go on missions. Don't you want to be better ninja's than what you are right now?" They both gave me these huge shit-eating grins and nodded.

"Hell yes."

"Of course." I nodded.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow for training." And then I walked out. My dad was waiting with Gaara. His eyes closed and leaning against the wall, he looked like he could be sleeping. I waved a hand in front of him and my dad chuckled. Gaara snapped his eyes opened and grabbed my wrist, he smirked as I gasped.

"Oh." And my Dad and I laughed.

"Alright, we have the meeting with the Kazakage now." Gaara and I both looked at him, nodding. A cloud settled on us, and it left the taste of something sour in our mouths and a heavy feeling in our hearts.

The Kazakage, Ibiki, Honda-sensei, my father, Gaara, a blond haired girl and a boy who looked a little older then myself and Gaara wearing a body suit with a cat eared hat and face paint, plus myself all filed into the large office.

The office was large and round. The windows went out; giving the impression it was more round than it was. The Kazakage sat at the back behind his large desk. Ibiki and Honda-sensei stood on both side of him and the two I didn't recognize sat on opposite sides of the room. Gaara stood beside me and we stood behind my father.

The Kazakage cleared his throat.

"I was briefed on the happenings of 3 days ago, where my son, Gaara, lost control of the Shukaku demon, and ran rampant hurting 3 genin, to include Hojo's squad, and eleven other jounin. He was stopped by the newly learned kekkai genkai of Nakamitsu Shiori who is of the Ningyo clan of the mist." My father, Ibiki and Honda-sensei all nodded at this. The Kazakage continued.

"I have summoned Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, who are his fellow teammates here so that they may be included on the arrangements we are here to discuss. I looked at them again, Temari with her blond hair and curvy body, her large fan she used to balance herself. Her face was solemn with withdrawn, she was taking this extremely seriously. I looked to Kankuro who was staring at me; his eyes briefly traveled my body before our eyes locked. He smiled gently before turning to his father.

"Nakamitsu Shiori." His voice boomed, causing me to jump slightly. I cursed myself for letting everyone see me out of sorts.

"Hai, Kazakage-sama?"

"You have held a relationship with my son since the age of five years old. You have impacted him beyond any other human who has come in contact with him. You have the ability of the Ningyo, the mermaid siren clan, who is able to control the Tailed Beasts and countless others. I agree to your expedient training with your team and pre-authorized a spot in the Chuunin exams. Please do not disappoint." He tapped his hand on the desk.

"Furthermore, you will be joined to Gaara at the hip, keeping him under control. He will be suspended from any high-ranking missions until you sensei deems you fit to go and he will train with you as well, to further your abilities. Do I make myself clear?" My father, Gaara and I all nodded. I saw out of the corner of my eye the looks of pure shock frozen on the faces of Gaara's older sister and brother.

"Now since this information is pertinent to all, we will now discuss the Ningyo clan and what information we have on it." The Kazakage held his hand out to his left to wear Honda-sensei was standing. He reached into the large jacket he always wore and grabbed out another file. This one was a light blue with a beautiful golden seal on the outside in the shape of a mermaid grabbing her tail, so she was in a circle. In the center of the seal her hair turned to waves. It brought on an odd sensation but I ignored it. It was of my blood, the Ningyo clan, so I should feels something when I see the seal. I shocked myself as I recognized it as such. I watched as the Kazakage pulled the file open and placed the stack of paper in front of him.

"This information came at a great cost to us. Suna has never encountered the Ningyo clan, as they are more water style users. This brings the question of how you came to us." He cleared his throat, taking of his Kage hat and placing it to the side. He had slick black hair that was cut short but gelled to his head in a very neat and aristocratic fashion. His eyes were a deep navy, almost black and his nose was prominent and straight. He had a face that demanded respect and attention.

"These are recollections from the Mist's personal archives of the Siren Clan." His eyes skimmed and read and I waited my back stiff and hands clenched. I was sweating from anticipation. I never really cared for my history because I felt like... I wasn't this special, but know I have a bloodline trait that has been passed to me that helps Gaara. It's just stupid incredible. I looked over at my dad and Gaara and saw the same expression mirrored in mine. The Kage cleared his throat and began to read, and what he told us changed my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat in my room hours after the meeting. I played with the hem of my shirt; my hair was tangled down my back and wet. I took a shower to help clear my head, but nothing worked. What the Kage told me… it devastated me. I could no longer touch my family. My mother. My father. Gaara.

I looked at my arms, my skin. It was tanned but still creamy and smooth. My blood had cursed me. This ability I thought was such a gift turned into something so horrible. I rubbed my eyes and tried not to cry. I leaned back into my back slowly, stretching my muscles. I told them to give me space. I needed tonight to think. So that tomorrow I could beat it out of me.

I looked at the beautiful katana my father had given my and a wave of pain washed through me. The ache to know I could never thank him with a hug again. I could never kiss his cheek goodbye. My mother would never be able to touch my hair or check if I have a fever again. I grabbed the pillow and shoved it over my face and screamed. I screamed for what felt like hours.

A suspicious cough interrupted my fit. I put my pillow down and looked up, my face red from screaming so hard. I almost screamed as I saw Gaara stand before me. I stared at him for a few seconds before my lip trembled and tears, by and wet, fell down my face.

"Gaara…" I barely managed to whisper as I curled in on myself. Hardly able to breathe because of how bad it hurt. I felt the weight shift on the bed as he sat down next to me. I froze with shock as I felt the warmth of his hand on my back, his fingers lacing with my white hair. I turned my head to look up at him and I saw his expression was serious.

He reached his hand out and the sand brought him my brush. I watched as he ran the brush through my wet hair, untangling it. I was in awe.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Because I'm not scared." Because I can't not touch you, you have done something to me that makes it hurt when my body is not near yours. I watched his eyes and realized it was true; he wasn't scared of what the Kage had said about the Ningyo Clan. My clan.

I melted as his hands worked through the long locks of my hair, which reached all the way to the bottom of my butt. I put my head in his lap, I felt him momentarily stiffen, but soon he was back to putting his hands in my hair and brushing it out. It was strange to not feel afraid to know he was touching me and I was touching him and nothing was happening to him.

I fell asleep quickly, the day's events dragging me down into blissful sleep.

Gaara POV

I watched her dreamy eyed face as she laid her head in my lap. Such trust she felt towards me to expose herself so easily to a monster.

Her silver white hair mesmerized and burned my skin with a sort of pleasure I never experience before. I had wanted to brush her hair for a long time, never daring to touch it when she's sleep. I brushed it dry and still touched the silky locks after. She had fallen asleep in my lap. She was so close to a part of me that burned hard and strong for her. I was glad she was asleep.

Shukaku laughed at my thoughts, his laughter echoing in my skull in the most unpleasant of ways, but this time I was glad for the distraction, because I wanted to touch the skin on her neck, down her back, touch her cheek.

She has put quite the spell on us, has she not, boy? I grunted in response. If you touch her skin you won't be able to stop. The pleasure it will bring you boy will be so strong, even I will feel it.

'No, I will not touch her again.' I thought back with vehemence. He chortled in my head. Boy, you are nearly touching her now. I dropped my hands from her hair, but found I was unable to move her. I grabbed my head in confusion. Why is she doing this to me?

I have heard that the Sairen clan was a clan of spies. Ninja trained in the arts of secrets. It's in her blood, her nature, her power, to be able to whittle past every defense, to control those around her for her bidding. As she has done to both you and I.

But I couldn't kill her. 'I can't kill her. I couldn't harm her even when I was a child. You feel no lust for her blood?' I asked the demon, a question that has burned inside me since Shiori and I had met that fateful day at the park.

Lust? Yes, I lust… but not for the blood, but the flesh, as you do. I felt him retreat then. Leaving me alone with my thoughts; he was sated by her presence. I quickly and precariously used the sand to move her onto her bed fully and off my now throbbing body, which hungered for a dark, touch that left me immobile and helpless.

I need to leave and get some air that would fill my lungs with the scent other than her sweet flesh. I commanded the sand to take me outside, above her sleeping bed upon her roof. The confusion she made me feel clung to me like sand on wet skin.

Shiori POV

I blocked a fist that came straight for my face, my forearms were sore with the impact and I was lagging from being so tired. My attacker jumped back and it gave me the reprieve I needed to continue the 'Open Eye' technique my father taught me. My chakra blared to life and before I knew it a searing pain ripped through my jaw as I was flung backwards twenty feet. My body hit the ground hard and I rolled. I was so dizzy I couldn't think, I couldn't even move.

"Shi-chan, moments like that do not come in battle, you must never put your guard down like that!" I heard Honda-sensei yell at me. Shin and Kyo ran over.

"Are you ok, Shiori, he clocked you so good." I heard Kyo say, and I growled. I sat up loosely and glared; my hair had fallen from my ponytail and was hanging in my face.

"Don't worry, Kyo. I'm going to get him back for that." Kyo smiled.

"Yeah, all you have to do is tell Gaara that Honda-sensei hurt you and he would rip him to shreds." Shin chuckled under his breath and I wanted to laugh too, but it was the truth. I smacked Kyo upside they had. He held it like it hurt really bad. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and dusted myself off. I was so hot. I now had to wear a body suit to cover my skin, as well as gloves. I looked like a nun; I had no skin exposed except that of my face.

I walked towards wear Honda-sensei was standing. I watched him whistle as the three of us neared him.

"Damn, Sorry Shi-chan I got you good. Maybe next time you won't think you'll act." He shrugged and I just wanted to kill him. He may have been the youngest jounin instructor, but he was the most arrogant. "All I have to say is I'm lucky you were able to convince Gaara not to interfere." He teased her as she rocked on her heals. They all took for granted that Gaara was unable to act against her wishes, even though it took him the time it takes to blink to kill anyone.

"Whatever. Let's go. I heard some rumors that the exams are going to happen in the next nine months. I want to be ready, don't you guys?" I didn't look at them, but I felt that get into a defensive stance beside me. I reached for the katana my father gave me and heard it slide out of its sheath. It was so light and sharp, the times I practiced with it I almost cut the entire house down. We saw Honda-sensei mirror us. As soon as he saw his foot extend we launched our synchronized attacks.

Gaara POV

I watched her and her team train vigorously hard. She moved like water as she danced with her sensei and teammates with her blade. I had relaxed after she gave Honda-sama a few cuts and gashes. When he hit her the sand moved before I could control it. It took so much effort to stop it. The only reason it did was because of what she told me.

"Gaara-kun, I need to become stronger, and the only way to do that is by hard work and training." I looked at her dumbly. I understood, I trained daily as well. I nodded. I heard her exasperated sigh.

"No, Gaara you do not understand. If I am going to train hard to become a Chuunin and you have to be with me every step of that… than you are gonna see me ass get beat a lot of times." She looked me in the eyes and I just blinked.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." It was a cold promise. I saw her hit her face with her palm, she let out a small grunt which Shukaku and I both found… cute. Yes, the word was cute.

"Gaara. I need to fall in order to learn to get back up." And that's all she said as she walked to the training fields that morning.

I sat there still contemplating what it is she meant by those last words. She had not wanted me to interfere with her training, even if it was at the cost of her safety. This highly bothers me as I just saw her get punched in the gut. I was agitated, angry, and it was getting to the point where I couldn't stay still. If she insisted on protecting her sensei, than I needed somebody's blood on my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shiori POV

It was five at night, and the sun was starting to set. The sky starting to tinge a little bit of the desert reds and oranges and purples. I sighed and whipped the sweat from my brow. My arm shook I was so tired. I grabbed my water bottle and doused it all over me. A sigh of relief escaping my mouth. I looked over and saw Shin and Kyo starring at me. They looked away as soon as I caught them. They were panting and just as sweaty as me.

Everyone heard as my stomach growled.

"EEP!" I put my hand over it and rubbed. "I'm so hungry, sensei when can we go home." It was instinctual, even though it hurt, to grab what was thrown at me. An energy bar? I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Their dismissed, you are not." I fell immediately in exhaustion. Yes, it was a bit dramatic, but I was so tired and hot and sweaty and achy that anymore I was going to die. Shin and Kyo laughed, so did sensei.

"This is not funny." It came out muffled since I was face down in the dirt.

"Get up. It's not their fault they get to go home early. It's your fault…." He trailed off and I knew what he was going to say. I quietly thanked him because I didn't want my teammates to know.

"Sorry, Shiori." Kyo said as he walked away. Shin went with, quiet as usually. I rolled myself up and waved. I saw the way they looked as they walked away. Pity and curiosity.

"Alright, those kids are nosy so we're heading out."

"WHAT!" I stomped my foot, exasperated. "And where would we go?" He just grinned and looked up to the tree that shaded Gaara's figure.

"Gaara's going to take us to the desert." With that sensei walked up to Gaara. I watched as Gaara looked up at him, his expression blank. He looked so bored. And then his eyes flicked to me and I saw a fire ignite. Sensei's voice heightened, I think because Gaara didn't want to go. Sensei turned around and waved me over. I limped, which I knew didn't help sensei's case.

I neared and stood beside sensei.

"Convince him to take us to the desert. There is an oasis out there which will be perfect for honing your chakra element and starting to practice your kekkai genkai." Damn, sensei always too much sense, and as much as I wanted to sleep so that I could feel less tired, I knew I only had a short amount of time before the exams. I looked at Gaara.

I crawled down to my knees; I reached a gloved hand out to grab Gaara's. He didn't move his hand like he would with everyone else, but he looked away.

"Gaara-kun?' My voice was too sweet and I knew it, but I hope this worked.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he kept starring of to the left. I squeezed his hand a little.

"Please take us to the desert oasis. I want to become stronger." I looked at him through my eyelashes as he turned his head to look at me. His expression seemed to darken as he reached with his other hand and gently outlined my bruised face without touching me. His eyes snapped up to sensei's, whom I could hear gulp as Gaara's eyes turned into ocean slits.

"Don't hit her like that again." Sensei laughed quietly.

"She has to dodge next time, and that's why we need to get somewhere with her element, plus it will be cooler at night."

"What about her rest?" he squeezed my hand and I blushed. I hope sensei didn't notice. He didn't comment on it.

"I will allow her to come in later for tomorrow's training. Will that suffice?" He looked at me and I smiled. He looked back at sensei, standing slowly and pulling me up with him.

"Fine. Meet you there." It was the strangest sensation as Gaara wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me close, sand whirled around us and teleported us to the oasis. It was so exhilarating to travel so fast. We were on a cloud of sand that flew in the sky. Gaara's hand tightened as I nearly slipped, from laughing so hard. I looked at him and he smiled at me, a secret, quiet smile just for me. We landed roughly and he stopped my from falling, both hands on my waist. I didn't realize how small I was until he grabbed me like nothing. His hands nearly going around my waist! He pulled me up and I realized I only came to his chin.

"Thank you, Gaara."

"Hn" and a blush was my only reply. Then I looked around and realized that a desert oasis was stunning. It was cooler now that it was nighttime, but I could feel the water, it was running nearby, trees from a tropical place surrounded it. It was like a small patch of the Amazon forest placed in the middle of the Suna desert.

I walked into the oasis more and saw the crystal turquoise water.

"Gaara do you come here often?" I put my hand into the cool water, my glove getting soak. I just wanted to dip in it, feel the water against my naked skin.

"Only occasionally for missions…. Do you like it here?" his question came out hesitant and I looked up at him. I saw that he watched me so closely.

"Yes…. I love it. I wish I could come out here all the time." A pink tinged his cheeks.

"I can take you here whenever you want." He looked away and I blushed, my hand splashing in the cool oasis water. I was about to say something when sensei arrived. He was breathing hard.

"Damn it, Gaara, I meant me too." Gaara shrugged and walked off to sit at the best of a tree. Sensei just glared at his back. He removed his jacket and put it on a nearby tree's hanging limbs.

"Eat that energy bar and drink some water. I'm going to teach you some water style jutsu's." I nodded as I took my gloves off and grabbed the energy bar in my side bag. It was going to taste like goat shit, but what else was there to eat that will give me what I need right now. I ate it down quickly and grabbed some water from the icy water of the oasis. I guzzled it down greedily

"Ok, take off your jacket, there will be no physical contact here. Once you learn to master your kekkai genkai that fear of skin on skin can go away." I nodded as I shrugged out of my stinky and sticky jacket.

He started teaching my basic hand seals that water style user's use. And we practiced that for a while. Once I mastered those, which was fairly easy since I studied my butt in the academy and new most of the hand seals it was easy to just cipher through and recognize those familiar with water style jutsu's.

"Alright, good. Now I'm going to teach you the water clone jutsu. It's a little more complex than making shadow clones." I nodded, tired but ready. That nasty energy bar doing the trick for now, but I was going to make sensei take me out to ramen after words.

"Ok, but before we do that, I have something I need to do." He just stared at me dumbfounded and crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised.

"Ok. What is I-" I ran squealing into the oasis water. Jumping in cannonball style, a giant wave hit Honda-sensei. I emerged and saw both their faces. Sensei was wiping his face and Gaara looked to be containing laugher. I just smiled bright as I stood and got out of the water. I could feel his stare harden; it made my face blush as I shook off what I could. My hair was soaking and clung to me. I gave up.

"Ready."

"Oh, so you're ready now, then?" I nodded and smiled. He just rolled his eyes. "Well it was a nice wakeup call none the less." He then jumped right into the mechanics of the jutsu; I listened and stored the information into the unorganized archive that was my brain. It surprisingly only took me three tries before I got it, much to sensei's shock.

"Hmm... I knew, just knew you your chakra element was water." I nearly tripped as I heard that. So it was a guess to try and teach my water style seals and then a jutsu just based of a guess. I shook my head at my sensei. He threw another energy bar that I caught.

"Ugh, this is disgusting, I'll pass for now." Sensei just chuckled.

"No, you are going to need this one; it has more energy supplements then the last one." I hung my head. "We're going to get you to activate your kekkai genkai." With that it was in my mouth and swallowed down. I gagged three times but it's in there. I took another dive and swallowed water while I was in there. I shivered at the nasty taste of those energy bars.

"Come to the shallow end, the water might be able to help activate it." I waded to the shallow section, where sensei met and waited for me to join him. He turned around and shouted at Gaara. "Gaara, we are going to need you assistance." Within moments he was at the edge of the water.

"You don't want to get in?" he looked at like how I imagine a cat would look at water. I laughed and splashed him; the sand went up to protect him from the water. It melted away quickly, and I understand why water was such a dangerous weapon against him.

"Shiori, do you remember what it felt like when you activated the kekkai genkai." I remembered feeling different. I remember the feeling on my skin tingling, my throat aching to sing, like it was going to rip open if I didn't, burning hot with the need. I felt my eyes grow hard and it was strange, I could see the emotions, the feelings of the other person, feel them on my skin, taste them on my tongue.

And then I remember singing and it was a powerful feeling, one that took over my entire body. I could feel, taste everything around me, see it in ways I never felt before. I opened my eyes, my entire body was tingling and I felt so light, so powerful.

I looked to Honda-sensei who gasped as well as Gaara. I touched my neck and my lips; they felt like they were burning in the most delicious of ways.

"What?" And my voice was not my own. It came out like some soft melody, entangled with so many other sounds I got caught in the beauty of it. I just wanted to sing, to scream, to hear the beautiful sound. I looked up to Honda-sensei who looked spellbound, his eyes glazed over, his body swaying as though it was not of his control.

Then I felt it. The strings, invisible, were connecting between us. And I knew he was under my control. I softened my eyes, looking at him through my eyelashes and with them, I was demanding him to walk, and with the compulsion I was putting him under, he started walking. I gasped.

"Do you find me pretty?" I said in my hypnotizing voice that wrapped around him like a physical spell.

"Yes." and he kept walking towards me. I looked over as Gaara stood as well. I could feel the panic in him. He didn't understand how I could control Honda-sensei. So I dropped my gaze breaking complete contact with Honda-sensei. At this point I hadn't realized that I was breathing hard, it was getting hard to stay standing, to see straight. My throat was burning and I felt the chakra in that part of my body depleted, the chakra in my body pulling to my eyes and throat. My skin started losing is feeling and soon my vision was tunneling and I was falling to the ground unaware.

Moments later I snapped my eyes opened disoriented. Gaara and Honda-sensei both standing over me. Honda-sensei held a bottle of water over my mouth, which dripped in slowly, and I opened my mouth eagerly. My throat felt like the desert of Suna, draw and barren, stripped of everything. I coughed and blood came up. I saw the look in Gaara's turn murderous and I reached my hand out, clasping his hand, which was close to me since he was kneeling over me, starring at Honda-sensei. He visibly relaxed. Like butter melting in the sun.

I sat up, and Gaara had his hands around my shoulder's keeping me upright

"I think that's it for today. We'll regroup tomorrow and try again." I just sighed and leaned onto Gaara. The sun had set and it was chilling down and I was wet and cold, his heat felt comfortable. He didn't move away much to my surprise.


End file.
